Five Nights at Freddy's (Franchise)
The Five Nights at Freddy's franchise is an American musical drama film series. The franchise follows the story of animatronics that are capable of feeling and expressing human emotions, along with a subplot of a dysfunctional family. Story The story follows Freddy Fazbear along with his friends Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and many others. The film series doesn't exactly go in chronological order, as the series progresses, each film is set in a different timeline ranging from 1992, 1987, the mid-2000s, and 1983 to 1984, respectively. The subplot of the series follows the story of a dysfunctional household family known as the "Aftons", who also have in impact on the animatronics as well. Films Five Nights at Freddy's Released: November 29, 1987 Directed by: Don Bluth Rated: G Score (Rotten Tomatoes): 98% Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Released: February 14, 1992 Directed by: Larry Leker, Toby Shelton, and Alan Zaslove Rated: PG (for mild rude humor) Score (Rotten Tomatoes): 97% Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Released: August 9, 1995 Directed by: Darrell Rooney Rated: PG (for some scary images, language, and action) Score (Rotten Tomatoes): 95% Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Released: October 16th, 1997 Directed by: Paul Sabella and Larry Leker Rated: PG (for some scary images, language, and action) Score (Rotten Tomatoes): 94% FNAF World Released: January 21, 1999 Directed by: Larry Latham Rated: G Score (Rotten Tomatoes): 89% Sister Location Released: October 7, 2000 Directed by: Larry Latham Rated: PG Score (Rotten Tomatoes): 81% Freakshow Released: October 5th, 2009 Directed by: Larry Latham & Jim Kammerud Rated: PG Score (Rotten Tomatoes): 80% Ultimate Night Released: '''18, September 2019 '''Directed by: Jim Kammerud, Larry Latham Rated: Score (Rotten Tomatoes): 92% Score (Google): 87% TV Shows The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear and Friends Released: '''1993 '''Created by: Mark. S. Bernthal Rated: ''' '''Score (Rotten Tomatoes): 92% Books [[Five Nights at Freddy's: The Show of Hallooween|'Five Nights at Freddy's:The Show of Hallooween']] Released: '''2019 '''Created by: Serena Valentino and Scott Cawthon Protagonists Freddy Fazbear Frederick Fazbear (better known as Freddy Fazbear) first appeared in the movie ''Five Nights at Freddy's'', and is a major character throughout the franchise. He is a brown bear with a black bowtie and top hat who serves as the main protagonist of the first film and its 1999 sequel FNAF World. His best friends are Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Voice actor: John Goodman (throughout the franchise, spin-offs, Disney attractions, etc.). Foxy Foxy The Pirate Fox/Foxy The Pirate is one of the lead characters in the franchise and makes his debut in Five Nights at Freddy's. He is a red pirate-like fox who wears an eye patch and a hook. He appears as a very serious, grumpy, and neutral character, but is eventually redeemed. Voice actors: 'Burt Reynolds (''Five Nights at Freddy's), Jim Cummings (spin-offs, Disney attractions), Charlie Sheen (FNAF World), Robert Downey Jr. (live-action 2020 film). Chica '''Chica The Chicken is one of the lead (female) characters. She makes her debut in Five Nights at Freddy's. She is chicken who is a master chef and baker. Chica displays her overall character as an independent woman throughout the franchise. She is also the love interest of Bonnie. Voice actresses: 'Loni Anderson (''Five Nights at Freddy's), Angela Lansbury (FNAF World), Kath Soucie (spin-offs, Disney attractions), Emma Thompson (live-action 2020 film). Bonnie '''Bonnie The Bunny is one of the lead characters. He makes his debut in Five Nights at Freddy's. He is a purple-lavender rabbit that plays the guitar. Though, he is very talented, he tends to be jumpy, hysterical, and nervous, which makes him somewhat of a comic relief character as well. He is the love interest of Chica. Voice actors: 'Nathan Lane (''Five Nights at Freddy's), Dom DeLuise (FNAF World), Dee Bradley Baker (spin-offs, Disney attractions), Billy Eichner (live-action 2020 film). Toy Freddy '''Toy Freddy is a remodeled version of Freddy Fazbear, designed to be more "kid-friendly". He makes his debut in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He serves as a supporting character in the franchise. He is a very elegant, patient, fun-loving bear in his early 20s. He is also a bookworm and loves to study school-related subjects in his spare time from entertaining children. He is very good friends with Freddy Fazbear and other characters from the franchise. Voice actors: 'Ken Page (''Five Nights at Freddy's 2), Kenan Thompson (FNAF World, spin-offs, Disney attractions). Toy Bonnie '''Toy Bonnie is a remodeled version of Bonnie The Bunny. He makes his debut in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He serves as a supporting character in the franchise. He is a sky-blue, teenage rabbit that plays the guitar and has a very laid-back, easygoing personality. He performs a lot of awesome action stunts throughout the franchise, usually to impress others, when he's more talented playing the guitar. He is the love interest of Toy Chica. Voice actors: 'John Kassir (''Five Nights at Freddy's 2), Quinton Flynn (FNAF World, spin-offs, Disney attractions). Toy Chica '''Toy Chica is a remodeled version of Chica The Chicken. She makes her debut in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. She serves as a supporting character in the franchise. She is teenage chicken who is characterized as somewhat of a popular high school girl in the 1980s. She loves to feel motivating as well as motivating others around her. She is the love interest of Toy Bonnie. Voice actress: '''Tara Strong (thoughout the franchise, Disney attactions) Mangle '''Mangle was supposedly a remodeled version of Foxy The Pirate Fox. She makes her debut in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 She was originally the remodeled version of Foxy, but was taking apart by children repeatedly and left for dead by the employees of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She became very depressed over not being fixed that she developed a hatred of human beings, but is eventually redeemed. Voice actress: Tress MacNeille (throughout the franchise, Disney attractions) Chris Christopher Afton makes his debut in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 as the main protagonist. He is the 7, then 8-year-old (later 9) younger brother of Terrence. He has a fear of the dark and the animatronics at Fredbear's Family Diner, which eventually causes him to experience recurring nightmares, which affects him mentally. He also suffers from depression because of his dysfunctional relationship with Terrence as well as loneliness. His living Fredbear plush provides him with therapy throughout the film. Eventually, he is reconciled with Terrence and eventually faces his fears. Voice actor: Jonathan Taylor Thomas Terrence/Michael Terrence Afton makes his debut in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 as the deuteragonist and uses his middle name as his first name in Sister Location and Freakshow as Michael. He is the 17-year-old (later 18) brother of Chris. He suffers from depression because of the loss of his mother, the neglect from his father, and atelophobia (the fear of imperfection). He is consumed by jealousy because of the attention that Chris gets from their father, which sparks their dysfunctional relationship. Despite this, Terrence secretly doubts and regrets his actions, as he still loves his brother. He is eventually reconciled with Chris from the help of the Fredbear Plush. Voice actors: Erik Von Detten (as Terrence, Five Nights at Freddy's 4), Matthew Broderick (as Michael, Sister Location and Freakshow). Fredbear Plush The Fredbear Plush is a supernatural entity with friendly and peaceful intents. He makes his debut in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 as the tritagonist and makes a cameo in FNAF World and Sister Location. He is an incarnation of a plush version of Fredbear. He teaches Chris and Terrence (respectively) how to confront their fears and gain a more stable relationship with each other. Voice actor: Scott Innes Antagonists William Afton (The Purple Man) William Afton (referred to as The Purple Man by the animatronics) is the leading villain of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. He is first mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's, but makes his non-speaking debut in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is a murderous con artist who is responsible for the deaths of several children, witnessed by a few of the animatronics in the franchise. It was widely believed by the animatronics that he was eventually arrested for his crimes, but it turns out to be false. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, he meets his ultimate demise and downfall when Springtrap murders him at the end of the film. He also the father of Terrence and Chris. Voice actor: Kenneth Mars Springtrap Springtrap is the secondary leading villain of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. He makes his debut in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 He is a massive, beast-like animatronic rabbit and the future version of Spring Bonnie. He works for William Afton after being promised by Fredbear (who eventually became Goldie) that they would see each other again after being left in a dark room to hide from William himself, but he never saw Fredbear again. He is eventually found by William and they become partners. William then turns Spring Bonnie savage (which he later does the same to Freddy, Bonnie. Chica, and Foxy) and both of them sought out to destroying the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Voice actor: George Hearn Nightmare Fredbear/Nightmare Nightmare Fredbear is the false main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy 4, while his true form, Nightmare, is the true main antagonist. Nightmare Fredbear is a twisted, nightmare-ish version of Fredbear. He exists because of Chris' fear of the animatronics of Fredbear's Family Diner. He is the supreme leader of the Nightmares. Voice actors: Christopher Plummer (Nightmare Fredbear), Ron Perlman (Nightmare). Nightmare Freddy Nightmare Freddy is one of the four secondary antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is usually seen leading the Nightmare quartet, but has less power than his boss, Nightmare Fredbear. Voice actor: Dennis Hopper Nightmare Bonnie Nightmare Bonnie is one of the four secondary antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. As much as he tries to be evil, he is very dim-witted and clumsy. His overall personality and physique is based on the stereotype of a Jock. Voice actor: Rob Paulsen Nightmare Chica Nightmare Chica is one of the four secondary antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Being the smartest of the quartet, she is also the most fierce and aggressive. Voice actress: Whoopi Goldberg Nightmare Foxy Nightmare Foxy is one of the four secondary antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Annoying and wise-cracking, he's also the most sly and cunning of the quartet. Voice actor: Jim Cummings Plushtrap Plushtrap is the tertiary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. One of Nightmare Fredbear's henchmen. Voice actors: Candy Candido (Five Nights at Freddy's 4), Charles Nelson Reilly (FNAF World). Animdude Animdude is the main antagonist of FNAF World. An all-powerful entity made entirely out of neon. Voice actor: Jonathan Freeman Circus Baby Circus Baby (or simply Baby) was the deuteragonist turned main antagonist of Sister Location. Voice actress: Sarah Silverman Ennard Ennard is one of the two main antagonists of Sister Location. Voice actor: Christopher Lloyd Other Characters Goldie Goldie is a yellow animatronic bear with supernatural abilities and a tragic backstory. He makes his debut in Five Nights at Freddy's. It is revealed that he suffers from PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) and mourns the loss of his closest friend, Spring Bonnie. He's been holding in all his anger and sadness and wrongly ends up taking it out on Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy during the climax of Five Nights at Freddy's. He is eventually redeemed and becomes a supporting anti-hero throughout the franchise. Voice actors: Thurl Ravenscroft (Five Nights at Freddy's), Tony Jay (Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, FNAF World), Benedict Cumberbatch (live-action 2020 film). Puppet The Puppet, much like Goldie, has supernatural abilities and a tragic backstory. He makes his debut in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The Puppet does his best to keep everyone at peace and even tries to fit in, but his depression and tragic past gets the best of him and he never gets to tell anyone how he actually feels. Eventually, he becomes friends with Mangle, when he finds out that the both of them don't quite fit in with others. Voice actor: Chris Sarandon Balloon Boy Balloon Boy is a humanoid animatronic. He makes his debut in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is a very happy-go-lucky, upbeat child who usually causes mischief around his friends, but still cares for their well-being. Voice actor: Adam Wylie Fredbear Fredbear is one of the major characters of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. He makes his debut in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He is one of the very first animatronics to ever be created before Freddy Fazbear and everyone else. It is revealed that Fredbear is also Goldie, after many years of decaying and trying to keep his best friend, Spring Bonnie safe. Voice actor: Kelsey Grammer Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie is one of the major characters of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. He makes his debut in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He is the best friend and partner of Fredbear. After being promised by Fredbear that they would see each other again, Spring Bonnie was kept in a dark room for two decade and never saw Fredbear again. Voice actors: Eric Idle (Five Nights at Freddy's 3), Mike MacDonald (FNAF World). Lolbit Lolbit is a supporting character in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. He makes his debut in FNAF World. He is a hybrid of an arctic and red fox who often wears sunglasses. He sells a variety of inventions to shape the future. He serves as a supporting character in FNAF World and a redeemed antagonist in Sister Location. '''Voice actor: '''Quinton Flynn External Links * Website Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Franchises